enchantedacharmedspinofffandomcom-20200215-history
PJ Turner
"You do not come into my town, threaten people I care about. Going after my family? Bad move. You leave them alone or I will rip you to bits. Because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message. If you want something from me you come get it yourself." Prudence Johanna “PJ” Turner 'is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner, the twin of Percy Turner and the older half sister of Primrose Halliwell, Pamela Halliwell and Parker Halliwell. Powers and Abilities *'Shimmering - Shimmering is one of the ways to teleport to wherever the user wants by "shimmering". *'Cryokinesis' -'Cryolinesis is a very strong elemental power enabling the user generate and manipulate cold and ice. This ability is generally used to project streams or blasts of intense cold intended to freeze targets. Personality and Appearence Pj is considered extremely beautiful, and likes to use her good looks as a weapon for her malicious actions. She has a 'bad girl' rocker style that complements her 'bad girl' persona, that includes dark eye-liner and dark clothes. Because of the heartbreak she has endured, PJ has built up an emotional wall, and she comes across as being cruel, aggressive and mean. Despite her aggressive nature, she has shown to be emotionally fragile. PJ fears being left alone, and she doesn't believe it when people treat her kind as a friend or a lover. Story Season 1 ;Exposed Part 1 Pj first appears when Percy entraps the Halliwells in a ring of fire, after some banter with the Halliwells, Cole finds them and reveals that they are Phoebe's children. ;Exposed Part 2 The family remains entrapped in the circle as Percy didn't know how to undo it. It isn't until Ian comes along and uses his own power to free them. The three siblings then rechant the spell they used except with Phoebe's rewording. Ian soon betrays them and entraps everybody but Percy and Pj in the ring of fire. Ian tempts to have both Pj and Percy come with him to the real world, Pj eagerly agrees but Percy chooses to save his family. The family escaped to the other side, all except Cole. After returning Phoebe and Coop quickly decide they have to leave as their presents will hurt their children as the police knew Phoebe was a witch. Leaving Primrose in charge, Phoebe and Coop left. ;Your Past Life Bites ;Human Love Pamela Charms a Boy Possession Obsession Teen Witch Loves Light The Normal Demons Parker's New Pal Lost Control Prue Big Brother Percy's First Date The "What If" Alternative Part 1 The "What If" Alternative Part 2 Relationships Family ;Parker Halliwell :Main article: Parker and Pj ;Percy Turner :Main article: Percy and Pj ;Pamela Halliwell :Main article: Pamela and Pj ;Primrose Halliwell :Main article: Pj and Primrose ;Cole Turner ;Piper Halliwell ;Leo Wyatt ;Wyatt Halliwell ;Chris Halliwell ;Melinda Halliwell ;Paige Mathews ;Henry Mitchell ;Kat Mitchell ;Tamora Mitchell ;Henry Mitchell Jr. Friends ;Ian Rowe ;Shane Rowe ;West Rowe ;Jordan Erth ;Lily Dominic Category:Characters